The power of feelings
by DarceLynn
Summary: Ok, yes the title is cheesy/lame. This story follows the story line of Jonz's "The power of rainbows" which you all should read , but from a different perspective. And of course it wouldn't be complete without Spashley action.
1. Chapter 1

**A new Spashley fanfic, Ashley's POV from Jonz's The power of rainbows. The title is cheesy, but I wanted it to reflect the fact that it is a compliment to to Jonz for letting me use her storyline, and to Mr. Tom Lynch, to whom the characters Spencer and Ashley belong.**

"Ashley wake up!" I was vaguely aware of her saying.

"Ash!" She shook me awake, which would have pissed me off if I wasn't half-asleep.

"What Kyla? I answered sleepily.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No…and quite frankly I don't care" I said, turning over and closing my eyes.

"It's 3…you slept through school, but I could care less, we just need to get ready for the party and the camping weekend."

"Shit" I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah…Jay's already here, setting up the DJ booth, you need to figure out the bracelets, and don't forget we have 15 this week because I invited Spencer."

"Who?"

"Spencer…you know, the one in my drama troupe that just moved here."

"Right." Spencer is Kyla's new BFF, and since she's still socially inept from her move, Kyla invited her and insisted we all meet her.

I got up and went downstairs not even bothering to put something on, just wearing the t-shirt and boy shorts I slept in. "Hey Jay," I said when I saw him "Ready to have some fun tonight?"

"Of course," he said, laughing.

I went to the kitchen and got some lunch, not really noticing when a few more of our friends showed up to help set up. I didn't really help much, but I don't think Kyla was really expecting me to. The party was her thing, and the camping weekend was mine.

I went back upstairs and put on an oversized red t-shirt, tying it up to reveal my stomach, and the shortest skirt I could find. When I came down, the party had just started picking up, and Kyla was on the phone, presumably with Spencer, seeing as how her boyfriend Aiden was already here. He walked over to her and started kissing her neck, so I decided to leave before the sick feeling in my stomach actually made me barf. I walked over to the DJ booth where Jay was and told him I could take over. I played a couple of songs before I got bored and decided to have a little fun with the crowd. I put my hand to the headphones I was wearing on one of my ears and around my neck as I sang the last chorus of Metro Station's "Shake It". Getting pumped from the energy of the crowd, I finally just put my hands up and started dancing, laughing as I got tangled in the cord of my headphones. When I played the next song and untwisted myself, I saw her staring up at me, this gorgeous blue-eyed hottie, and I knew I wanted her. I took my headphones off and reached out to her. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up onstage in front of the DJ booth.

"You look lost honey, or were you just there to look me up?" I said.

She blushed and turned away, obviously nervous, so I decided to have a little fun with her. I picked up the mike and spoke to the crowd.

"Your attention please, ladies and gents. We have a handsome young lady who needs saving. Anybody up for it?" Most of the people looked up, confused, so I reiterated, "Yo, dudes, there's a blue eyed hottie here who needs someone to hang out with tonight! Any of you interested?"

I knew I wasn't letting her go, so I laughed as most of the guys, and some of the girls in the room cheered. I looked her over once again, and she blushed, but didn't move away.

"Nah, I actually think I'll just keep her to myself!" I said, grinning and sticking my tongue out, as people booed and laughed.

I grabbed her hand and continued, "And while I'm off to show this babe what life is about, remember that all those coming this weekend – who have been invited – have to stay over night. Jay, you're my man!" I said, jerking my head at the booth so he would come up and DJ. He made his way to the booth and gave me a thumbs up, so I led my captive off the stage, and pulling her close I said "Stay with me. I don't want to loose you now that I have you!"

Still holding her hand, I led her to the stairs, looking back a few times to make sure she was really still there. I led her further still, up the stairs and into my room.

"Be honored babe, not many people are allowed up here." I said as I sat down on my bed, aware that it hitched my short skirt up even higher, making her blush once again.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," she mumbled, clearly nervous, which just made me want her more.

"You not used to the Davies-Woods parties then?" I said with a smirk.

"No I'm…kinda new here."

"Oh? That's why I hadn't seen you around. What's your name?"

"I'm Spen-"

A loud bang at the door interrupted her, and a very annoyed Kyla appeared in the door frame. I backed up, shrinking into myself a bit, knowing that angry Kyla is not a fun person to mess with.

"ASHLEY BLOODY DAVIES!!" she shouted at me, making me cringe a bit and frown.

"DID YOU REALLY FUCKING TRY TO SELL OFF SPENCER!?"

"Oh, so you're Spencer?" a said to the girl, turning away from Kyla and resuming my flirting. "Cute name." That was probably a bad idea, considering the state Kyla was in.

"Are you bloomin' _serious_ Ash? Spence! I was worried."

I looked at Spencer silently begging her to help me, and biting my lip a bit, in that oh-so-cute way that got me whatever I wanted.

Spencer put up her hands and spoke to Kyla. "Hey, I just got pulled into this. You know I didn't even want to come in the first place..."

"Yeah well… stay close next time." Kyla said, deflating. "Anyway, you came to party, so let's do this!" she said as she left the room, expecting Spencer to follow.

I got up and put my hand through my hair as I sighed. No blush from Spencer this time.

"My turn to thank you, Spencer." I said, thinking of what I wanted to do to her, and getting pleasure from the little shiver I saw her hide when I said her name.

"How come?"

"Without you, I probably would have died." I said, referring to Kyla's little outburst.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Worse. So now you technically are my saviour." I said, crossing the room until I stood right next to her and patting her on her lower back, making her blush, just before I walked out, hoping she would follow, and smiling when I realized I was looking forward to having her at the camp out.

**That's it for now, I should be able to get the next Ch. up within a week. If you're still hungry for more you can read "The power of rainbows", or my other SoN fanfic, "Spencer's new girlfriend?".**


	2. Chapter 2

**I slightly feared for my health if I didn't update quickly, so here's Chapter 2. I promise to hurry with chapter 3 because I feel like I didn't add a lot to the story here. I plan on keeping the dialogue exactly the same (except changing the spelling of some things like colour to color). For those of you wondering, yes, this story is basically the same as TPOR, and yes, I did ask Jonz before I started writing.**

The party had wound down, the music had stopped, and Kyla was just getting rid of the last of the stragglers by shoving him out onto the porch. He stumbled, clearly drunk, and Kyla sighed. "He'd better not throw up in our front garden..." she mumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I love it when parties finish like this," I said, much preferring shoving people out the front door than waking up with them passed out on the floor, with one or two on top of me, while I figure out a way to leave without them noticing.

"You're not the one who has to deal with the drunken bastards afterwards though."

"Yeaah, brunken dastards are such a pain," slurred a very drunk and very shirtless Aiden, who seemed to be flirting with a lamp.

Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Because you consider yourself as sober right now, Aiden?"

"Totes." He said, giggling in a high pitched voice, now more cheerleader than jock. Then he put a big sloppy kiss on the lamp he was holding onto and said "I lobe you, Ashlee."

"Eergh," I groaned, jumping out of my seat. "I can't believe that was for me. Or I hope 'Ashlee' is the name you've given the lamp. Aid, as feminine as you are, it'd never work between us."I said, in disbelief that I was once attracted to him.

"Lamp?" he said, looking every bit like a lost puppy as he looked at me, then the lamp and back.

"Anyway Aiden, you're dating me," Kyla began with raised eyebrows. "Well... your sober self is. And, Aid? Do I even want to know where your shirt is?"

He opened his arms wide, and lamp rolled closer to his face.

"I have a big heart. I can date all of you! Even baby Carlin over there. And the girl who took my shirt..."

I was sick of his rambling, and Kyla was as well, so in one of those rare sister moments, we both shoved him and his lamp onto the couch and rolled our eyes.

"Whatever Aid. We have to give the bracelets out now anyway," I said.

"Bracelets?" Spencer asked, all her attention now on me.

I smiled and took her by the arm, saying "Yeah, baby C, bracelets."

For the second time of the night, I led her into my room, but this time we didn't have the comfort of privacy because the rest of the camping crew was already up there. I made my way to the center of the circle, and Spencer started to break away, headed to the edge of the circle, but I brought her to the center next to me.

"Hey guys. Did you all enjoy the party?" I asked, knowing the answer, but pausing a bit for people's responses. "Okay, so the ones who have already come to one of our weekends know what's coming up next..."

"The bracelets!" Vanessa said.

"Yup. But for the others, let's say it's a... way to spice up the weekend a little." I said, smiling at just how much the bracelets "spice up" the weekend, and hoping to get my shot at baby C.

"Where's Aiden?" Jennifer asked.

I smirked. "He's downstairs humping a lamp. Anyway, ever since we've started this whole camping thing, we've installed this bracelet system. Basically, each bracelet has a signification and you have to act it out for the two days."

"What kind of significations?" Spencer asked, and I could see the nervousness in her.

"Ah, I love newbies. By the way peeps, this is Spencer. Spence, these are the people you should know and hang out with. 'Part from Aiden, of course. He should just be left on his couch downstairs."

"I'm Aaron, I'm a model." Aaron spoke, and already I was tuning out. After Jay, I wanted to get back to the bracelets, and the center of everyone's, namely Spencer's, attention.

"That's Tom," I took over. "He plays on the football team, but he's a rather cool jock. Over there, that's Samantha."

"If you need a party to get in full swing, call on me," she said.

"Jennifer is a cheerleader." I could feel Spencer's awed stare at this newly gained information. "Hey, I said she was a cheerleader, not a cheer_bitch_. Or a Madibitch either..." I added, the thought of Madison changing my tone for just a moment until I continued.

"Daniel is the guy in the shadows. He says he knows stuff the guv doesn't want him to know. I wouldn't believe everything he says, but if you ever need to hack into their system he's the right guy." Daniel smiled.

"Hannah is ace. She knows pretty much everything there is to know on each subject. She helped me catch up on loads of my classes..."

"Since you skip school so much," Kyla pointed out, as I recalled my 3 p.m. wake-up call this morning, er, afternoon.

"What can I say? A girl needs her fun. Anyway," I continued, "The guy wearing the Ralph Lauren shirt and D&G glasses is Peter. He's rich as hell, but he's cool with it. And last, but not least, there's Dani. Now, Dani is the most talented girl I've ever met. She knows how to use her tongue and fingers in a way no other can..." I started, aiming to make Spencer squirm, or at least blush again, and making Kyla uncomfortable in the process as an added bonus.

"Ash!" she said, giving me a look.

"What?"

"Don't say that!"

I decided to push my luck. "You mean I shouldn't say she and I probably had the best hot sex I've ever had?"

She groaned, "No, you shouldn't. I don't really want to know all about my sister's sex life."

"Too bad for you," I said with a smirk. "Okay, so now that the presentations are done let's move onto the bracelets." I said, grabbing the black bag. "The colors don't mean the same thing as last year, so don't choose along those terms. Pick the one you like and don't show it to the others till I tell you. It makes it more exciting." I winked at Spencer.

The bag made its way around to Spencer, and she grabbed it. I thought I saw a quick flash of white as she hid it in her hand, and when the bag came to me there was still a white bracelet in there, so I took it, not wanting to be a part of a couple or a slave anyway, and knowing that the white beacelets meant gay, so I wouldn't need to 'act'.

"Some of you might consider it as unfair seeing as I know what the colors mean but well... too bad. Okay then, put them on."

When everyone put their bracelets on, I saw Spencer's wrist and confirmed my suspicions.

"On to what the colors mean then," I said, excited "There are three couples that have been formed thanks to the colors. You have to act as a couple for the next two days. It's pretty fun, I had that last year. The couple colors are..." I paused, reveling in the attention and suspense as all eyes were on me. "Green, yellow and red. Who are the lucky ones?"

I qickly scanned the room an noted that Kyla and Tom, Dani and Jay, and Vanessa and Andrew had been paired up. I looked over to Dani and smiled a bit at her shock at having to act straight for a weekend.

"Sweet. Now we have two game admins who are charged of organizing the weekend and what we'll be doing. You can always ask one of the regular comers for previous ideas; just make sure the activities don't end up like being 5 year old party games... Your color is blue."

Samantha and Daniel put their hands up.

"Then, just for the general use of it all, cooks are in grey." I said, not missing the looks Jennifer and Hannah shot at each other.

"Now for the real fun bits," I said, smiling. "We have two whores…You have to act, well, whorish and you're in pink, you lucky peeps." Aaron and Peter turned to stare at me, a bit shocked.

"No way!" laughed Dani. "Two guys!"

"Hey, you're the lesbian going out with a guy!" Peter shot back.

"Well, I can't wait to see you in tight clothes. Or bondage clothes. Mhhh..." Dani mocked. Kyla shot them both a look that ended the tiff quickly, and I continued.

"Finally, there are two white bracelets." I smiled and looked to Spencer showing her mine. "Personally, I think these two are the best," I winked at her, starting the weekend off early. "White bracelets mean gay."

Everyone but baby C stared laughing.

"Knowing you, I was totally expecting that," grinned Samantha.

I could feel Spencer's stare on me, then she blushed. "Hey baby C, you okay? You look a little stunned. Not homophobic, are you?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all. Celebrate diversity. I just, uh, don't know how to act gay." She said, clearly out of her element, which made me smile.

"Oh, it'll come naturally. And anyway, Ash will teach you," Dani said, suggestively, in a wa quite like my own.

Kyla frowned, "Be nice, Ash. She's not used to us yet," she said, ever the mama bear.

"Oh, I'll be nice. As sweet as a rainbow."

Spencer said something under her breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

"Well, we have two cooks, two activity planners, three couples, two boy whores and two lesbians. Well, one lesbian. I mean..." she started rambling, and I smiled at how easily I made her nervous. "Kyla said we were fifteen, so we're missing one bracelet."

I scanned the room, and Kyla said, "Nope, we've all got our bracelets on in here. Oh, wait. Aiden."

I pulled out the last bracelet, black. "Aww, lucky Aiden. He gets to be our slave for the whole two days!" The group laughed as I held it up, then started downstairs. Aiden was still lying with the lamp when I picked up his wrist and slid it on delicately. He mumbled something about 'Ashlee' again and stirred a bit as I left.

"He's asleep on the chair, hugging his lamp," I announced, mostly for Kyla's benefit. She muttered something I didn't quite catch. "Anyway, Aiden is an idiot but he's had a good idea. I suggest we all go to bed. Look around, I'm sure there are enough rooms here to shelter a whole army..."

Everyone trudged out, Kyla last.

"I'm off to my own bed before someone else passes out on it. See you guys later."

She left, and then it was just me and Spencer. I stared at her as she played with her shorts, waiting for her to notice me. Just as she looked up I stretched, giving her a good view of my stomach and breasts, and I could feel her stare on me. I stood, looking at her.

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want something?"

"Sure, I'll have water as well please."

"Aww, good manners," I said, winking as I left, and catching a glimpse of yet another blush. That one was just too easy.

By the time I got back, baby C was already asleep on my bed, still wearing what she came in. I slipped her shirt off delicately and put her in one of my huge band t shirts, then pulled ff her shorts, slipping her into a pair of boxers, hoping this wouldn't be the last time I would see her topless. I slid into bed next to her, and I couldn't resist slipping my arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she turned into me, making us closer. "_See baby C?"_ I thought, _"This weekend won't be so bad."_

**Ok, that's it for now, but I should have a new Chapter up by thursday night. By the way, LoveAsh87, you are awesome. I just wanted to put that out there. Also everyone that has me on their author alerts, story alerts, fav story or fav author, or reviews without subscribing, you are awesome too (and don't worry, I know who you are). Also, the people that read without reviewing/subscribing to alerts, you are awesome too, I just don't know who you are, so I can't do a random shout out to you. Now on to writing things much more important than authors notes, like the next chapter and a history paper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm sorry, I know I promised a chapter by thursday, but I had a paper to write and Don Quixote to read. For being so patient, you get another chapter later today :)**

I was mostly asleep, but vaguely aware of being wrapped around someone. That someone shifted a bit, into me, and I pulled her closer, not entirely aware of my facial expressions, but probably smiling a bit. I shifted too, and my leg slipped in between hers, and I'm not certain, but I think I heard her moan. I opened one eye, trying to remember who I was in bed with, and I thought I saw baby C as I reached up to rub my eyes, then remembered more clearly the events of last night, though sleep still clouded any real thought. Yes, I was in bed with baby C, but that's about all I could manage to think. I put my hand back on her waist, wanting to stay there for a while longer, but knowing the camping trip was ahead us. I struggled to wake, when she whisper-mouthed "Hey."

I smiled at her, or tried to smile, still a bit asleep. "Hey baby C," I said, shifting again, pressing my leg against her and not missing the gasp it caused. I thought a bit more about last night, and remembered putting her to bed, and getting in with her, but I don't recall being this close when we fell asleep. Not that I minded or anything. Far from it.

"How come we're so close?" I asked, trying to get my brain to work.

"...You tell me."

I stared into her blue eyes, trying to guess what she was thinking, trying to remember last night, and trying to figure out what to say, but those blue eyes were so distracting. She blushed a bit, and I instantly recalled all of last night, including me snuggling up to her, and I moved away, not wanting to scare her off. "Oh wow! I'm sorry!" I said.

"No you're not," she managed, and I smiled. I wasn't sorry about getting close to Spencer, and I got closer to her than I meant to, but I could tell she wasn't freaked out by it.

"Okay, not really, but I really didn't mean to..." I gestured at her and then me. "I guess it's just habit."

"And an early start to our gay weekend." I considered the statement. _Our_ weekend. Me and baby C, camping and having hot sex in our tent. Or at least, that's how I envisioned it. I nodded.

"Yup. _Our _weekend. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it," I said teasing her, then jumping out of bed and ducking as she threw a pillow at me. "Accept it baby C, I'm hot even when I sleep."

"And tremendously gay."

"Also," I said, hopping into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wanting to kiss Spencer, but not with morning breath.

"I don't know about you, but I slept really well," I called to her, keeping the conversation going.

"Yeah, so did I."

"Y'see? Gayness suits you."

I started brushing my teeth when she called me.

"Uh...Ash?"

"Mhh?" I replied with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Did you undress me last night?"

I choked a bit on my toothpaste and coughed as I spit it out.

"...Why?" I asked, hoping she wasn't weirded out.

"You saw me topless."

"Yeah, I remember that," I said, smiling at the memory, and then finishing brushing my teeth. I started rooting through my bag for my facial cleanser when Spencer took me by surprise and wrapped her hands around my waist, pulling me into her. I'm not sure, but I might have yelped. It's so on. I turned around, saying, "You're paying for that, Carlin." She gasped in mock horror, but her eyes widened as I grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up against a wall, smirking.

"So Carlin? Was this what you were looking for? I seem to remember that you reacted quite violently when I did something to you, this morning."

She frantically shook her head, eyes widened further, if it were possible. Mmhm baby C, I told you it was on. "Ah yes. It was this, wasn't it?" I started to press my leg between her thighs when I heard Andrew's signature laugh.

"You're certainly taking your act very seriously, eh girls?" He whipped his camera out and got in a few good shots of us before I backed off of Spencer.

Kyla was next to him, and she looked torn between yelling at me and laughing. "What were you two doing?" she said, her tone a cross between the two. "We're not even at the camping yet."

"Technically, the weekend has started so it is in my right to abuse of the gay bracelet bearer Spencer here as I wish." I said, smiling "But you know I love starting things early anyway." I gave her a wink and she sighed, then I remembered Andrew. "Andy, I want a copy of those snapshots," and as I said it, Spencer blushed, again, so Kyla turned to her.

"Sorry Spence, but she's right. I mean, not in those words but now that the weekend had started Ash is allowed to 'act' gay with you. I guess you had better get used to it."

"Get used to being pushed up against a wall? Or blushing because of Ashley?"

"Both," I answered for Kyla. "You're cute when you blush, and I feel really tempted to finish what we started. Too bad baby C, you're meeting gayness the hard way."

Andrew left, and so did Kyla, dragging Spencer behind her. I silently cursed her under my breath because I had been contemplating taking a shower with Spencer, and now I would have to shower solo. I kept my shower quick, then pulled on some camo pants that hung around my hips in just the right way, and an über tight tank top.

I came downstairs just in time to hear Tom begging to stare at Spencer.

"Can I?" I heard Dani ask. She obviously got approval from Jay before saying "Being straight isn't that bad after all then."

I strolled in and said, "Don't force me to bitchslap you, Dani. Carlin is mine." I winked at baby C and took a seat next to her.

"What do you mean 'she's mine'? As far as I know, you both got a gay bracelet. Not a couple one."

"Oh, I know. It seems that Spencer decided we were though. This morning. In bed. With my l-" Spencer cupped her hand against my mouth and blushed deeply. Before I could react, or make her blush again, a sudden squeal stopped everything.

**Oooh things are getting steamy, but we're just warming up. Plz review. Thks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**See? I made good on my promise this time.**

That high pitched squeal seemed to have come from Aiden, who then yelled "You're kidding!! I got the BLACK one!?"

"Oh? Aiden's up," I said, grinning and skipping out of the kitchen. My grin turned into a full on smile when I saw Aiden, still shirtless in the middle of the room with that lamp of his, 'Ashlee' on the floor between him and the couch. He couldn't stop staring at the bracelet I put around his wrist last night.

"No way." He finally looked up and pointed an accusing finger at me, saying "You. You schemed all this."

"Nope. It's just that the others didn't choose that one," I replied in all honesty.

"...I'm going to be your slave for two days."

"Hey, don't complain too much. I'm going to be your bloody cook for two days," Jennifer said, complaint obvious from her tone of voice.

Aiden shut up, then fell back onto the couch behind him, so I walked over and patted his head. Eager to get the weekend really, officially, started I spoke to everyone.

"Okay guys, finish eating and/or getting dressed," I said with a sidelong glance at Aiden, "and make sure you have everything. We're leaving at ten past nine, that's in half an hour. Meeting in front of the door."

Then I turned to Spencer.

"You're coming with me, newbie."

"What, new lessons? I haven't finished eating."

"I'm sure we can find...something to eat upstairs," I said with a sly smile.

"Oo-er!" cooed Tom.

Spencer blushed an adorable shade of scarlet, then I took her hand and led her back up to our, I mean my, room.

"Well, since we were so rudely interrupted last time and couldn't get prepared together, how about I help you shower?" Spencer looked at me, eyes wide, jaw agape, and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Her face was so…priceless.

"Kidding, baby C, kidding! Unless...?"

"No. You're staying here."

I gave her my puppy dog look, but let go of her hand and stood aside to let her into the bathroom, and Spencer stared at me for a moment.

"You know, I wish you would strop grabbing my hand like that," she said, in a way that I think was supposed to be assertive. I just picked her hand up again, and played with it a bit, tracing the veins in her wrist with my fingertips before kissing her palm, noticing her quickened pulse. I looked up at her and met her beautifully blue eyes with my hazel ones.

"Better?" I asked, and she just barely nodded, caught off guard by my sudden gesture. She mumbled something before rooting around in her bag, and I smirked as she closed the door. _"I've got you now Carlin_" I thought.

I started packing my bags when I heard the water turn on, and pictured Spencer in my shower. Next time, I'm going in there with her, I don't care if it takes a crowbar, I will shower with her. I picked out my hottest clothes and my best swim suit and put them in my bag, along with all the essentials needed for camping, of course.

Since Spencer was still in the shower (mmm), I put my earphones in and listened to my iPod, flopping back on my bed and closing my eyes. One song later, I thought I just barely heard Spencer come in over my music. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Spencer standing in her underwear, looking really hot, digging around in her bag for something to wear. She pulled on short white shorts and a blue t-shirt that went stunningly with her eyes. She started combing her fingers through her hair when she turned around and I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't catch me staring, and smiling at the great view I had gotten. She crawled into bed next to me and I caught a whiff of her sweet scent as she stole one of my earphones. I was listening to Wasted, by LP.

"You perv," she said.

"You're the one undressing. I was just taking advantage of the view while it lasted..." I said, smiling again.

"Whatever."

We listened to the song for a bit before she grinned, as she said "Perv."

I smiled back, and let the song finish before speaking, really thinking about what I had to say.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Mhh?" she said, looking up at me with those eyes I couldn't get enough of.

"You know, this whole gay thing... it's just for the weekend, okay? No need to worry about it, we know it's just a fun act," I said, serious for once, not wanting her to get freaked out, while also really wanting to have some fun with her this weekend. "Like this morning, eh? So you might as well have your share of fun, and have full use of my hawt body while you can!" I said, all seriousness in my voice dropped as suddenly as it appeared. She blushed, but to my surprise, actually started to check me out.

"Hell yeah baby C. That's it. Look me up," I said winking.

I realized that I only gave everyone a half an hour before meeting up, and it was probably close to time. I checked my watch. Yep. "Though we should actually get going," I told her. "The others will be downstairs by now."

I hopped off the bed and grabbed my bag, waiting for Spencer to do the same. She sighed heavily, but got up and grabbed her bag as well, then walked out of the room with me trailing not far behind. I was at just the right distance to watch her ass bounce as she walked down the stairs. "Man, I have to walk behind you more often when you're wearing those shorts."

To my surprise she turned and winked, gave me a slow onceover, then said, "And I should never let you out of my sight."

"_Whoa there baby C,"_ I thought. _"Spencer you are a bad, bad girl."_ I returned the grin she gave me, and said "That's the spirit, baby C." It did not go unnoticed by me when she started back down the steps, adding a little extra bounce to her step that made me want to pounceon her right there and then.

Everyone was already downstairs minus Peter and Aaron, who were trailing not far behind us, both looking a bit sleepy.

"Aww, look at that, our little whores," Dani said with a smirk.

"Whores? But they're both guys," Aiden pointed out.

"Wow, Aiden, you're quite the physiognomist aren't you." Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

He mumbled something unintelligible and shot glares at a few of us who laughed. We took our stuff to the cars, my car having Spancer (of course), Peter and Aaron, and Hannah.

Hannah got in the back and cracked open a book. Typical. Then Aaron and Peter got in the back as well, making a big deal about how they would have to squish together for there to be enough room. They're so adorable. Spencer got in next to me and I put my hand on her thigh, hoping to score another blush. No luck. She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought that was the clutch," I said playfully. I moved my hand along her thigh, feeling her shiver under me, her reaction so much more satisfying than a simple blush, then I pulled away and put my hand on the clutch.

We started up the cars and started pumping the music. When we reached the end of the drive, I shouted, "Let's get this going on!"

To my right, Aiden looked at me.

"Uhm, don't we have to open the gates first though?"

"Well done. And to say I thought you were an idiot..."

That shut him up again, and he took his place as we drove off.

"So, where is this camping?" Spencer asked from beside me.

"Just outside L.A., it's this forest a little way off. We go there every time and it's got pretty cool spots. The one we're going to this year has a little river by the side," I said winking, Spencer smirking back at me.

"We can go...swim together, if you like."

Spencer Carlin! Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe I don't need to worry about you acting gay this weekend.

"Oh yes, Spencer. I like," I purred, and she blushed. Score one for Ashley Davies.

"How much time will it take to get there?" Hannah said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"A bit less than three hours."

"Oh good. So we'll be there around mid day," she said as she went back to her book.

Mmmhm. Three hours to stare at Spencer and think whatever I want. Hopefully I wouldn't forget to drive during the process.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for making you guys wait a week, but it's a good chapter, I promise. I only really have time to get new stuff up on the weekend, so that's what you can expect from here on. Also, I'm going to assume if you're reading this you've read TPOR and you don't need a character list at the beginning of the chapters, but if you do let me know and I'll include one. Oh, another also, I realized that I haven't been putting a disclaimer or anything at the beginning of my chapters. Shame on me.**

**Disclaimer: I own basically nothing of this story. It's kinda sad actually.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After about and hour and a half of driving, with me keeping up conversation with Aaron and Peter, all three cars stopped at a gas station. The guys headed to the food, while the girls headed to the bathroom, but we somehow lost Spencer. Everyone but me actually went to the bathroom, while I just looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I'm hot. There was idle conversation, but eventually everyone filed out, and it was just me and Kyla.

"So what do you think of Spencer?"

"She's great. You picked a good one Ky," I said. "You have no taste in guys, but at least we can agree on girls," I said, smirking.

She looked like she wanted to tell me off, but changed her mind, and I knew she had something important to say.

"Look Ash, Spencer's my friend, and I'm glad you guys get along, but I'm still gonna hang out with her after this weekend, which means you'll be seeing more of her, so try not to do anything that would make things awkward."

"Hey, I can't help it if your friend is totally hot."

She shot me a look.

"Ky, don't worry about it, I'm just kidding around. I will make sure nothing happens that would prevent you two from hanging out."

Satisfied, she said "Thanks," and walked out. I was going to leave too when I got a text, so I hopped up on the sinks. It was from my mother.

_"Do you and Kyla have enough money for the trip?"_

_"Yes."_ I replied, short and curt, not wasting my time typing out more than I need too.

_"What time are you getting back? I'd like you two to meet Richard."_

Yeah. Like that was happening. In that case I just won't come home until Monday.

_"Don't count on it."_ I texted back, just as Spencer walked in. She leaned close to the mirror, giving me a great view of her chest as I pretended to keep texting and she started glossing her perfectly pouty lips.

"Cheating on me already?" she said as I put my phone away.

"Now now baby C, I don't recall us ever saying we we're going out," I said, smiling. "And anyway, I wouldn't cheat on you with my mother. That'd be wrong, and pretty pointless seeing how much hotter you are."

She laughed, and obviously trued not to blush, which failed. Not miserably, but it failed.

"So, what are you talking with her about?" As she said this she smacked her lips and turned toward me, leaning on he sink. I tried my hardest to focus and answer her question.

"Nothing much, and, baby, I don't talk _with_ my mother I talk _to_ her. There's a difference... She wanted to know if we had enough money left for the weekend and if we'll be back on time for the dinner she's organized with Kyla and I to meet step dad number 6."

"You sound enthralled by it."

"Oh boy, yes." I said, dripping with sarcasm and complete with an eye roll. I glanced at her gloss and smiled.

"Look at that. Spencer's already well into her gay act, wearing gloss instead of lipstick."

"What? Why?"

"Imagine two girls with two different lipsticks kissing."

She spaced a bit, obviously stuck on the mental image, before regaining a bit of her composure and saying "Uh, yeah. That wouldn't look too good in the end."

"Exactly. Whereas with gloss, I could do this and the pair of us would still look hot." I leaned in, and for the slightest moment, I thought she leaned in too, before she pulled back, trying, to escape my kiss. My lips just barely grazed hers. I smiled, and certain not to let her get away this time, I put my hand in her hair and pulled her into me. Then someone coughed. Moment killer. I turned and looked to see an old lady glaring at me, sniffing before locking herself in a stall.

I jumped of the sink and decided to play it off.

"I win that one," I said with a smirk, walking into a stall. "So, Spencer. What do you think of the group?"

"They're fun. You all seem really close, even though you have really different personalities."

I had to laugh a bit. "You could say that. I'm afraid it's not the same when we're in King. It's sad, but most of the time we ignore each other."

"Why?"

"Social image to keep, I guess," I said, a bit more serious.

"Hey, Ashley?"

"Mhh?"

"Is Peter gay?"

What? Did she just say what I think she said?!? No way. Let's find out. "Aiden? No, he's just naturally limp wristed," I said, gauging her reaction.

She laughed. And then repeated herself. "I said Peter."

I opened the door, staring at her. "How do you know?"

"I don't. It just seems so... obvious?"

"No way, baby C. You can NOT have a better gaydar than me! It took me ages to find out!"

"It did?" she said with a wide eyed stare.

"Yeah. Oh man. A newbie has a better gaydar than me. I don't think I can get over that..." I said, melodramatically. She smiled that warm smile of hers.

"But hey, don't shout it out," I said. "The poor kid isn't out yet. Though, if I can say, a whole weekend with Aaron should make him move a bit..."

"What? Aaron?" she interjected.

"Oh good. So my gaydar still works better than yours," I said with a mock sigh, wiping my brow. Then I winked at Spence and said "They both took a pink bracelet, after all..." while I turned to leave.

In the car, Spence was quiet and observant, but I got bored. Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with the quiet type, but right now I needed conversation so I wouldn't really have to think, so Dani and I started playing a game of "Who's hotter?", her shouting from the back of her car, and me from my window.

After a few rounds, we got into an argument.

"OK, so DEBS. Who is hotter Amy, or Lucy Diamonds?"

"I totally think Amy is hotter."

"That's just because she's in a school girl uniform, Dani. We all know you're kinky..."

"Especially you."

"Right. But come on, Lucy Diamonds? Dressed all in leather with guns? Isn't that kinky enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty hot too."

"Pretty hot? That's bloody smoking hot, yeah."

"Whatever, Ashley. Anyway, DEBS is too kiddy for us now. I have some DVD's at home you should come over and watch one of these days..."

"Oh really?" I said with an eyebrow wag.

"Yes really," she replied with a sly smile.

"Ok, ok, back to the game Dani. Get your mind out of the gutter." I said, laughing.

"Oh is your mind suddenly too high class for a dirty mind like mine?"

I rolled my eyes and stick my tounge out at her. "New category...singers. between Mariah Carey or Britney?"

"Britney, obviously," came a voice from the back. I turned around to stare at a blushing Peter.

"What? She's so much better than Mariah."

"You've been watching Chris Crocker too much..." I said, teasing him.

"Hey! He's okay. She needs at least one person to defend her."

He turned to look out the window, and Dani jumped in, "Whatever Pete. I vote Mariah. You, Ash?"

"Well, she's definitely got the body." I said, weighing my options.

"Mhh."

"But..." I started thinking.

"Oh my god Ash, if you start saying you don't like shallow personalities I shall hit you. We all know all you like is hot sex..."

That _was_ mostly true, but maybe not as much anymore, I thought as I looked over at Spencer. "Yeah well..." I started, trailing off.

Dani looked toward Spencer. "Right," she said bitchily. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?

I turned the radio up and we finished the last leg of the trip without speaking. I got out and stretched a bit, then looked for a spot for our tent. Mmm…I like the sound of that. _Our_ tent. I hope we get to enjoy some quality time in there. Jay brought me my bag, and as I thanked him I saw Aiden talking to Spencer, and I decided to go rescue her.

I was walking over in time to see him wink at her and just barely hear him say "We never really got to meet last night, since I, uh, wasn't there." Ew. Classic Aiden. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't see Spencer's reaction, but I was close enough to hear her say "Sorry, Aid, you're not really my type."

"I'm not your type?" he said with a surprised look, obviously new to being turned down by a girl.

I grabbed Spencer by the waist from behind and answered for her "No, you're not her type Aiden. I am." Then I blazed a trail of kisses up her neck. I forgot about Aiden for the moment, but Spence was a little peeved.

"Fuck you, Ash," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Fuck you? Oh, with pleasure," I whispered into her ear. I started reaching at the bottom of her shirt, and bit her ear. Did I mention she has the cutest little ears? Because she does. She leaned into me.

"Ash..?"

"Mhh?" I replied, still concentrating on kissing her neck and ear.

"I can't think straight anymore."

"Oh good. That's my objective," I said, smiling. But then I stepped back, taking Kyla's warning into consideration.

Spencer swayed a bit without me, but caught herself on Aiden's chest. I ignored the odd pang that gave me and walked to the middle of camp, where people were setting up tents.

"I suggest you guys sleep with the person whose bracelet matches yours, it just makes it easier." And just so happens to work out in my favor. "For the couples, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said mischeviously.

"Oh, so that leaves us a rather large margin..." Kyla said, with a smile for once.

"From this moment onwards, the game is on. Have fun acting your roles out!"

I walked back over to Aiden who was still holding on to Spencer.

"Get your paws off her. She's sleeping with me." I said with mock jealousy. Because this is an act. I'm acting mad at Aiden. Got it?

"Sleeping, eh? Are you sure?" Spencer said with a wink, which caught me off guard.

"Perfect, baby C. Well done."

"I'll do my best."

"But that leaves me on my own," Aiden started to whine.

I turned back to him and gave him a full plate of my sarcasm specialty. "Were you hoping to come and sleep with us? Too bad for you if you forgot your lamp, Aid. Can you set our tent up now?"

"Not too close to the others. We wouldn't want to...disturb them," Spencer said, which made me raise my eyebrow in surprised pleasure. Oh really baby C?

"What!?" Aiden said, bringing me back to reality.

"Slavery, Aiden, slavery..." I reminded him.

"Oh man..." he said, trudging off with our tent and a hammer. I laughed and put my arm around Spencer's shoulder. She hesitated, but put her arm around my waist. Ooo, I like.

"We're so gay," she said.

"And proud." I said, winking. Then I heard Hannah and Jenifer come up behind us, so I turned to them.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit miffed to be interrupted with Spencer, again.

"We're thinking of doing sandwiches for lunch. We bought a few when we stopped earlier and if needed we can make more with the stuff we've brought."

I heard Spencer's stomach grumble, and looked over to her, grudgingly accepting the fact that we would have to eat eventually.

"Sounds fine, Jen," I said flatly.

She looked us, a bit quizzically.

"So are you really going to act gay, Spencer?"

"I guess I'm forced to, really."

"Tche, admit you like it. You get to be with me 24/7," I said playfully, winking, earning myself another blush. That one was way to easy.

"Mhh, you're mine for the weekend," she teased back.

I'm not positive, but I might have let out a low growl. I had to get out of there or else I would take her on the spot. I kissed her on the cheek then went over to Samantha and Daniel to check in on the games they organized for us.

"Really guys, are you serious…? Hide and seek?! I definitely said no kiddie games."

"Sorry Ash, it was the best we could come up with." Samantha said. I really expected more from a girl who parties nearly as much as I do. I mean, I once grabbed a random girl and made out with her whilst standing on a table beacuse Samantha had been showing me up by doing a striptease, and I coundn't handle not being the center of attention. Just then it hit me.

"Don't worry, I think I know how we can make this work." I said with a devilish grin.

**Dunn dun dunn! We all know that when Ashley gets that look, everyone's in for some trouble ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I've been kind of dreading writing this chapter. Spencer and Ashley were away a lot more, meaning I had to really delve into Ashley's head. Plus Ashley and Dani made out, and then that whole liking Spencer thing came up. So from Ashley's persepctive, this is kind of an important chapter. Hopefully you guys won't hate me when it's all over.**

**Chapter Six**

"So are you going to tell us or what?" Samantha asked.

"Nope, I'm going to keep it a surprise until after lunch when you two announce what the game is," I replied, turning around and walking back to the center of camp, where lunch was already starting. Naturally, I sat next to Spencer, close enough for our thighs to touch, but I didn't get anything out of her (Seriously…no blushing, nothing), until I put my hand on her thigh when I finished eating. That earned me a gasp, and I gave her a smirk, while Tom and Aiden looked on, drooling. Finally, when everyone was done eating Sammy and Danny (their new kiddie names, due to their choice in games) stood up to tell everyone about hide and seek.

Groans from everyone...and insert Ashley Davies to save the day.

"But, when you're found, you must remove an article of clothing; seeker's choice. As for the seekers: the first person you find, you make strip, and the second person you find is the new seeker." Everyone perked up at the suggestion, and ran off, leaving Vanessa behind as the seeker. I'm pretty sure she found Spencer. Damn. Wait, Aiden's shirtless, maybe there's still hope. A few minutes later she hid near me, and I asked her about it.

"Who'd you find?"

"Spencer."

I must have looked confused, because she continued.

"I only made her take off her shoes. Then Aiden was seeker and "found himself" so he took his shirt off."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Aiden. "Who's seeker now?"

"You are," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Jay. "I just found Samantha and claimed her shirt, so I'm now electing you seeker."

"Ok," I said with a grin hoping to take Spencer's shirt when I found her.

"Not so fast, you have to go count before you can rush off to find Spencer," Jay said, smirking at me.

"Oh shut up," I said, shoving him a bit, then going off to find a tree to lean on and count. I was counting nice and slow, backwards from 20, when I got to 5 and heard a splash and a high pitched squeal that could only have come from one person: Aiden.

"Well, now I know where Aiden is. 4..." If only I knew where Spencer was. Ok, now I've run out of patience. "3 2 1!! Ready or not, here I come!"

I turned around and found myself face to face with Dani.

"You were pretty easy to find," I said with a smirk, which she returned with a wink.

"Oh, no... I have to get undressed now..." she said as she pulled her shirt up slowly over her tanned, toned stomach. Mmm. My eyes moved up with her shirt, stopping at her bra. She held her shirt out to me and spoke, ending my staring contest with her boobs.

"I think this comes back to the winner." I took the shirt and threaded it through one of my belt loops. Dani simply smirked and shoved me into the tree I was previously leaning on, then kissed me forcefully. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and forcing her tongue in my mouth. Hey, you can't just randomly attack me Dani. A moan escapsed me, my body disagreeing with my mind. That is entirely unfair. I'm even kissing back now, my body obviously no longer under my control. I finally managed to push her off me, panting.

"Dan, we... we can't go there."

She stared back, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Shit, why not? "I thought we had agreed we would stop these games between us. I mean, it was cool when we were together and all the times after were pretty hot too." She smirked at my backhanded compliment. "But it's hard to know what to think."....when Spencer clouds your thoughts.

"Ash, there's nothing to think. I'm hot, you're hot, we can have a great time together."

"I know we can. I have proof, but never the less..." I trailed off, not sure what to say. After all, she was the one that ended our relationship, short as it was, because she knew I was only in it for the sex. Afterwards, we had random meaningless hookup sex a couple of times, and that's what she wanted now, but I was denying her that. Wait, why am I denying her that? What's wrong with me? No, I already know: Spencer. "This weekend I can't. We both can't." But let's be clear, as far as Spencer goes, I don't "like her" like her, I just…um… "You're going out with Jay and if people start disobeying the rules, well..." Rules?! Ashley Davies knows no rules. What kind of excuse was that? Who am I convincing, her or me?

"You mean a straight girl can't suddenly have a lesbian urge and pounce on the gay bracelet hottie?" She asked, inching closer.

"Uhm, sure she can but that would be like me making out with Aiden."

"Eww, you wouldn't. Would you?" She said with a look and tone that made her sound like a five year old afraid of cooties. It took all I had not to laugh at her.

"Of course not. But that's the point I'm trying to make. Just...not this weekend, okay Dan?"

"Sure," she said with a pout, keeping with the five year old image.

I stared at her for a bit, and then pushed myself off the tree to look for the others.

"I bet you like her," I heard from over my shoulder, making me stop dead.

What?! She did not just say that. Ok, play dumb. "Like who?"

"Spencer."

"What!?" I said, unable to keep it in my head this time.

"I said, I bet you like that Spencer chick."

Keep up the playing dumb. "What makes you say that?"

"Ashley, you never care about the rules. That came out as an excuse."

Wow. I forgot how well Dani could read me. She always was able to see right through me. Like I said, she broke it off with me, because she knew I couldn't handle it. Wait, I don't like Spencer, we established this. Dani knows better than anyone, I don't _do_ relationships. I used that against her, shrugging her off and saying, "You also know I'm incapable of 'liking' someone for real and being in a true relationship, Dani." Like ours, how we were over as fast as we started. Like me and Spencer will be if I try to have anything with her. So no, I don't like Spencer, I just think she's hot.

"I can be wrong." No, Dani, you were right to end us, you're wrong now. "Either way, since I can't get my kicks out of you alone this weekend I guess it'll be entertaining to watch you two turn around each other."

"Dani, she's straight." Much to my dismay. You know, because I want her, not because I like her.

"Not this weekend, she isn't," she said with a wink before heading off to camp.

I stood there, staring at where she had been standing, before waking myself from my daydream. Now time to find Spencer and make her strip. I stifled the nagging in my head before it started. Dani doesn't count, she found me, I still have to find someone before I give up my position as seeker. I walked off toward the river, but the only person I found was Kyla. Ew, never mind, so not making her strip.

"You're the new seeker," I said before turning tail and hiding in a tree. A few minutes later, Spencer climbed into my tree. And what a view I had from where I was. I could just stay up here, but I decided that would be a bit pervy, so I started climbing down.

"I can see your panties," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Well then don't look," she replied playfully.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining."

"So, I guess you've found me then," she said as she turned to me, grinning.

"Yup, but I came to tell you that the searcher has changed. It's Kyla now." Wait, why did I say that? Anyone else and I would have lied, demanded their top, then proceeded to make out with them. _You can't lie to her because you like her._ That is entirely untrue. I told her because I can't make out with her because she's straight. And I don't want her mad at me for the rest of the weekend when she finds out I lied. _Or because you like her, so you want to stay on her good side_. More like I want to stay on her good side so I can get in her pants. _I thought you said she was straight. _Just shut up inner voice, there's only room for one of us, and I vote for the flirty badass.

"Really?" she asked, bringing me out of my head, back to her stare.

"Mhh, why the surprised look?"

"Oh, because I saw her only minutes ago making out with Aiden."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical. Already cheating on her boyfriend." I guess I'm still pretending to care about the rules, you know, for consistency and what not.

She laughed that warm infectious laugh of hers. "Actually, she'd be cheating her real boyfriend if she were making out with Tom. I guess it's hard on Aiden to see his girlfriend with another."

Pff. Aiden, who cares? "You think he has feelings? He's our slave, he shouldn't react to stuff like that."

She hit me lightly on the arm, frowning, but I think she was frowning to suppress a laugh. I jumped off the branch and pulled her down with me, then leaned on the trunk. I ran my hand through my hair, eyes closed. Her mentioning Aiden killed my mood. I wasn't about to let him ruin this for me though. I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"I guess since Kyla is now the searcher I don't get you to take anything off, do I?" I said, grinning. She blushed, score one for Davies.

"Why, do you want me to?" she finally managed.

Whoa, that caught me off guard; point for baby C. But I'm not going down that easy. "Of course I do, I'll even help you..." I said with a sly grin.

"Oh, I'm sure. But you'll only get to see me shirtless if Kyla finds us."

"Pff, she's too busy fornicating with Aiden. Ah, she's useless, never there when we need her."

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"What? It's true. I mean, here I can't wait to see you topless again and she's off with her idiot of a boyfriend..."

"Ash..."

Oh. That's why she was shaking her head. Shit! "Shit. Don't tell me she's behind me."

She nodded, biting her lip harder.

"You think I can get out of this if I run fast? Or stay here and smile sweetly?"

"I think you're fucked up either way."

"Spencer Carlin! Don't suggest such things," I said with a wink. "I don't own any sex toy like that yet." She blushed, deeply, and I was about to congratulate myself when I was swatted in the back of the head. Kyla.

"Don't you dare talk like that behind my back."

I turned around to face her, and she was still disheveled from her romp in the woods with Aiden. "Oh, look who's been playing around in the grass somewhere."

"Shut up," she grumbled. "You're just jealous your girlfriend isn't a slave obliged to do what you like," she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Shyte, I hadn't thought about that. Spencer, will you be my slave too?" I expected another deep blush from that, but she managed to laugh along with me and Kyla. Damn, she's been working on her defense.

"You'll have to chain me up before you manage to get me do anything you want."

"That's a very good idea baby C. I'm afraid I didn't bring my cuffs this weekend. But I promise that the minute you come back I can give you a taste at bondage," I said with a smile. There's the bush I wanted.

"You jerk…" she mumbled.

"Any way, girls, you've both been found. Back to camp till I'm done with you all," Kyla said.

"Wait, Ky, you're forgetting the rules."

She sighed, giving me an exasperated look as she put her hands on her hips. "You really want to get undressed don't you?"

"Well, I mostly want to get baby C undressed but yeah."

She rolled her eyes and attempted to scowl at me, but she was smiling inside.

"Go ahead then, hand over your t-shirts."

I pulled my top over my head and handed it over to Ky, then turned to Spencer, who had yet to take her shirt off, and was fidgeting with the bottom hem.

"Spencer? Your top? I'm afraid those are the rules," Ky said, and I thanked her in my head.

"Right, yes, sorry."

She took her shirt off quickly then shoved it to Kyla, crossing her arms and walking off to camp in a huff.

"What's that about?" Kyla asked, her tone accusatory.

"Hey don't ask me, things were going fine until you showed up. Thanks for helping me strip her though."

"Ash, we talked about this."

"Nothing happened." Yet. "Look, I'll go see what's up."

I ran off to catch up with Spencer. "Hey baby C, what's with you going off like that?"

"I don't know. I'm just annoyed at you managing to get me undressed that easily," she said with a wink. I knew it wasn't what was bothering her, but I decided to play along.

"Oh, baby, I can get you undressed _much_ faster than that if I do it myself, I assure you," I said playfully.

She laughed and we kept walking, our arms brushing every now and then, sending shivers up my spine.

"But seriously Spencer, what's up?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been too comfortable with people seeing me like this…"

I stopped walking and turned to face her, holding her shoulder. "You mean topless? Spencer, you're beautiful. You are absolutely stunning and you have nada reasons to be ashamed of the way you look. Because you're perfect." _And you said you didn't like her. Puh-lease. Now hug her, you know you want to, don't deny yourself that. Don't deny her that._

I hugged Spencer, comforting her, and she leaned into me, nestling her face in my neck. Her hair smelled delicious, and I knew I wasn't just comforting her anymore when I started toying with it, feeling her shiver as I brushed against her neck every so often. She breathed out on my neck and I pulled her closer.

"Race you all to the river!!" someone shouted, making me jump, Spencer now out of my arms. I turned to see Daniel rushing past us, slipping out of his pants, showing off the trunks underneath.

I became lost in crystal clear blue as I looked into her eyes. I heard splashes and laughs from the water near by and we both blushed (Tie?) before I looked away in the direction of the river.

"Sounds like the game is over," Spencer said.

"I wonder who's naked."

"I hope it's not Aiden," she said frowning. I was just thinking the same.

I grinned at her. "You know, you're sounding more and more like a real gay girl."

She rolled her eyes at me, but more splashing and laughter brought my attention to the river.

"Bet I can get there first," I said raising my eyebrows, then taking off.

**Ok, that's it for now, and no, Ashley's not nuts, we all argue with ourselves....right?? Right?!?  
****Haha, please review, and I'll be more inclined to update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, its been much too long since I've updated. I took the day off from school today to get my braces removed, and decided since I have the time, to give you another chapter. So here you go.**

**Chapter 7**

We raced into the river, leaving our pants behind in a heap without tripping over then while we took them off.

Once we got in the water, she turned to me, saying, "I totally win that one. You were like... a mile behind." Psh. No way, I won! Maybe you can claim it was a tie. Maybe. It's still a bit of a stretch.

"Oh yeah?" I said, swimming over and dunking her. Ha, I w-What? Oh, she's a tricky one. She pulled me down by the leg, completely interrupting the victory gloating in my head. Now she's gonna get it. I reached for her arm and pulled her back down under, on top of me. Wrapping her in my arms I blew bubbles on her neck.

What, no reaction? Ok then Spence, you asked for it.

I bit her ever so lightly on her neck, causing her to gasp. Except, since we were underwater it wasn't really a gasp, it was more like her taking in a bunch of water then resurfacing to cough it up. And I'm sure I must have been smirking, because she was about to give me "that" look, but something else caught her attention. Seriously caught her attention…dropped jaw, slight shiver, looking like a fish out of water, caught her attention. So of course I had to turn around.

I wish I didn't see that. It was Tom standing naked in the water, the small waves hitting him just below his belly button. Not wanting to torture myself anymore, I decided to turn back to Spencer. Mhhm, that view is much better. I trailed my eyes slowly down her curves, until she interrupted me.

"Are you done checking me out already?"

"Almost," I said, bringing my eyes back up, not quite making it to her face. "I certainly like your body better..."

I directed my gaze back to her face just in time to see her roll her eyes, but then she stared right back at me and moved in closer.

"Really now? I'm pretty sure you're the hottest one here..." she said, and I swear she leaned in ever so slightly but we were interrupted by a screaming Samantha.

"Get the balls!!" Ok, mentioning of balls + recently naked Tom = major ew moment. I shuddered.

Daniel hopped out of the water and went to camp, complying with Samantha's request. While he was gone I took the opportunity to stare at Spencer again, willing her to turn her attention back to me. No such luck. Dan came back with some deflated beach balls and flung them around before getting back in. One landed near Spencer, and she took it, shrugging. Aww, please pay attention to me? Denied again.

She brought the ball to her lips and tried with all her might to blow it up, which resulted in a very red Spencer and a still deflated beach ball. Since I didn't make her red, I don't think this one adds to my score. Not that I've been keeping track or anything.

She looked at me with these puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh. She's so cute when she's all flustered.

"What can I say? I suck at blowing."

I don't think she realized how that came out, which made me laugh that much harder. "Oh, I'm glad you do baby C," I managed, gulping for air and laughing again. She gave me "that" look, the one she'd been saving up since I dunked her, but she didn't get to put it on full blast, because she was interrupted again, this time by a rather girlish scream from one of the guys.

We turned to see Aaron giving Tom a lap dance. That's my boy, I thought, smiling.

Tom looked completely panicked. "Hey! Stop it! I'm not into this sort of thing!"

"I bet you would like it better if I were a girl….sugar."­

I was about to laugh, when I saw Peter scowling. Uh-oh, someone's jealous. Let the games begin. He rushed to Aaron, pulled him out of the way, and took his place in front of Tom.

"My turn to be a whore," he said, dancing for Tom but staring at Aaron, who tried to push him out of the way. Ooh, boyfight! Tom decided to use the distraction to escape, running back to camp, and yes, still naked. Ew again, but I didn't pay much attention to him as I turned back to Peter and Aaron, who were now dancing on each other.

"Boy on boy action!" Kyla squeaked, but I hardly heard, because I was too focused on Spencer. I swam up behind her, determined to finally get some attention. I went to hug her and she turned as I did so, a bit tense, but then she relaxed into me, burying her face in my neck and wrapping her arms around my waist. Ah, just what I needed. I moved my hands up and down her back.

"Don't you think it's cute?" she asked without lifting her head from my shoulder.

I chuckled. "I don't think I'd use the word 'cute' to define two boys giving each other lap dances baby C..."

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"Mhhm."

"...Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hands off my ass." Oh. Oops. How had I not noticed that? My hands must have gotten tired of moving along her back and settled on staying on her ass to conserve energy. Yeah… I pried myself off of her, and Sam and Dan started a game of water polo. Unfortunately for me they finished laying out the rules before I got over there, so I couldn't add any fun ones.

We played a couple of games, but I wasn't getting enough Spence time, so I swam to her and pulled her in for another hug. There, that's much better.

"You like hugging me, eh?"

"Mhhm, you're just delicious." I breathed in her ear, this time earning the redness that played across her cheeks.

Jay got out, and I noticed that it was getting dark and most were at camp or headed that way. I reluctantly let go of Spence and started getting out of the water, but she hadn't followed me.

I turned around, and asked "You coming?" putting my hand out for her, waiting for her to come over and take it.

"Uhm, I think I'm having a bit of difficulty on my own. Can you come and give me a ...hand?"

Whoa there baby C. I guess I'm not the only one racking up points. I tried to think of a comeback that would catch her as off guard as she caught me, but failed, sputtering out, "I...I'd be glad to...help."

She smirked. "Oh, Ashley, that was lame. I totally win this one."

Damn, the girl has a point-no pun intended. Whatever. I just put my hand back out to lift her out of the water, keeping her hand in mine as we walked back to camp. I shifted my had in hers until she was only holding on to my first two fingers, and pressed my fingertips on her palm, all the while keeping my focus on the path ahead of us. I know she blushed though, I just do. I didn't even have to look to be able to tell. Yeah, that's right, points for me. We were almost at camp, but I pushed her against a tree and whispered in her ear.

"No, Spencer. I win. I always will," I said, biting on her ear lobe, then running my tongue along it­. I started moving to her neck, that spot that keeps her from thinking "straight", but we were interrupted. Again. Shit! This time it was by someone shouting, "Dinner's ready!"

If I don't get some alone time with baby C, and soon, someone's going to pay. On the plus side, at least I finally got her back for earlier, and I have gloating rights…in my head, anyway.

We entered camp, the smell of bacon filling the air. Mmm. I guess I'll need to eat more than just Spencer tonight. Damn, why couldn't I think of stuff like that to say out loud?

I pulled Spencer over to Samantha and Daniel, curious about tonight's plans.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked before I had the chance to.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm doing Spencer tonight," I said. Score! That almost makes up for the 'eating' comment I didn't say before.

"Oh, I highly doubt that Ash." We'll see about that. Ashley Davies does not back down from a challenge.

"Playing hard to get Spence?" Samantha said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "So, we were thinking of just doing a basic game for the night. Nothing too elaborate."

"You mean strip poker?" I ask/hinted.

"No, Ash. No more stripping. I don't think Tom would like that anyway..."

Disappointed, I pouted, hoping to play a game that would involve getting Spencer naked, or something to that effect.

Daniel tried to make up for it. "I suggested 7 minutes in paradise," he started, and I perked up. "…but we have no closet," Damn. "so a simple game of truth or dare?" Yes, oh yes. This could work out in my favor I thought, my lips curling into a smile.

"Wait, Daniel. Truth or dare... I mean, it's so old and overplayed. Don't you think we can find something else?" Spencer practically begged, trying to get out of it. Oh no you don't.

"Oh, someone's scared of what Ashley's going to do to her..." Samantha said, earning a scowl from Spencer. Not "that" look, but close to it. I'm beginning to think she reserves "that" look just for me.

"No worries baby C. Whatever I do to you is going to be very...pleasurable." She looked back at me with wide eyes. "I like your ideas guys, keep them coming," I said with a wink.

I turned to Spence. "Want to head in to our tent before dinner?"

"No."

Huh? "Why?"

"Well...why do in a tent what we can do in front of others?" Well played Spence.

"Oh my, baby C. Didn't know you were into PDA."

"You've still got a lot to learn about me then," she said smiling and heading toward the fire, where Hannah was dishing out food. I stared as she walked away. Oh, what I would do to her.

"So Ash, how're you going to pull this one off?" Daniel asked.

"Huh?" I asked, still lost in thought.

"Well it's obvious what you want Spencer to be dared to do…"

I glanced back at Spence, before answering Daniel.

"Oh I'll find a way. And I'm sure I know a few people who wouldn't mind helping me out."

"True," he said with a laugh.

We headed over to the fire, where Aiden had just brought everyone blankets. I sat down next to Spencer grabbing some covers, and she mumbled something, probably about me stealing her blanket.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, do you know what we're eating?"

Hannah came over with a couple of bowls. "Pasta with tomato sauce and pieces of bacon. That okay?"

"Sounds great," I said smiling up at her, causing her to blush, then quickly leave. And here I thought that only worked on Spence.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Honestly baby C. Do you really think all we did was study in those long hours we spent together?"

"...No way," she said, stunned.

"Jealous?" I asked, and she shifted her concentration to her food. "She's got a hot body, beneath those clothes. Wonder if I should skip another class soon, to have an excuse to shag her senseless."

"Ash, too much information." No blush? I'll have another go at it.

"I can shag you senseless too."

She just rolled her eyes and nudged me a bit. "Eat."

"You?" I asked, trying again.

"Oh, for gods sake..." she said, making me grin. Not the response I was looking for, but okay. I licked my lips then turned my attention to the center of our little circle, and started up our game of Truth or Dare.

"So, Aiden first."

"Mhh?" he asked with a mouth full of pasta.

"Truth or Dare?"

**And next, that chapter we've all been waiting for. It will be up sooner this time, but don't expect it before Sunday, because I will need time to watch SoN and mourn its termination :(. Hopefully though, I'll have reason to be happy with how it ends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soryy for falling off the face of the planet as far as my updates go. I'm not hurt or anything (thanks for your concern) I just had a lot of schoolwork...which I know is the lamest excuse ever, but it's true. I won't eave you in the dark for quite so long next time, but once break's over, I can't make any promises, sorry. But on the plus side, this is the truth or dare chaper, wich I know you all have been waiting for ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I own neither the character or the storyline, those belong to Tom Lynch and Jon, respectively. Oh yeah also, really hot girl on girl action in this chapter, but I'm sure some of you are here for that very purpose.

"_Truth or Dare?" _Aiden yelped.

"Hey, how come Aiden gets to go first? He's already our slave anyway, we can get him to do what we want."

"True. Aiden can do the washing up then," I said with a smirk in his direction as he shot me his attempt at a death glare while he went to collect the bowls.

"Now now Aiden, with a smile," I said, mocking him further and he gave me a forced grin before walking off with the pile of empty bowls.

"He's so adorable," I said of the very unhappy Aiden.

"So, who wants to go first now?" Daniel asked.

Kyla shot her hand up like the overexcited fiver-year old she is, shouting "I'll go!"

"Perfect! Samantha, the place is yours."

Sammy grinned at him, then turned to face Kyla.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Mhh... I'll go with Truth for the moment."

"No fun," I whined. Seriously, I'm getting bored already. People are supposed to pick dare so we can make them do ridiculous things. Truth is just lame.

"What do you think of Aiden being our slave?" Jennifer blurted out. Sammy nodded though, letting Kyla answer.

"I honestly don't mind, it makes him move around a bit more. And... the sex is so much better."

Ew. I think I'm going to barf. Okay not really, but being the drama queen that I am, I will make barfing noises.

"See what it feels like?" Kyla asked me al smug. Oh just you wait Kyla, I'm gonna get you later. I know where you live.

"But you haven't had sex with me yet, babe. I could be so much better," Tom said, making me want to barf again.

I think I need to distract myself, and I definitely don't need to hear what Kyla has to say. Keeping my eyes on the conversation on the other side of the fire, I crept my hand stealthily toward Spencer's thigh. Almost…there…

"Ash!" she hissed when I finally did touch her leg, but not before jumping almost a foot out of her seat.

"Yes, baby C?" I asked, putting my best innocent face on.

She started to tell me to get my hand off her, but I had other plans so I ran my fingers over her thigh, making her stop mid sentence.

"What's going on over there?" Vanessa asked in our direction.

"Nothing," Spencer said sitting up straighter.

"Oh, I'm sure," Dani muttered, and I shot her a glare.

"Your turn, Kyla," someone said, breaking the tension.

"Andrew! Truth or Dare?"

"Go on then, Dare."

"Whoo!" Samantha said, echoing my thoughts.

"Okay, Andy... I dare you to... go take a picture of Aiden with his apron and washing up liquid without him noticing." Of course she would choose a lame dare like that. Seriously Ky? Oh well, at least we'll be able to use it against Aiden later.

"Pah, easy," he said, leaving with his camera. The group was quiet as we waited for him to come back. Well, they waited, I concentrated on Spencer's thigh.

Andrew came back with a goofy grin, explaining. "Even better: he was singing. I'll mail it to you all when I get home. Vanessa, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Oh well, time to tune out again. That's what Spencer's for. I concentrated on moving my hand along the outside of her thigh, noticing whenever her breath hitched or she jumped a little.

"Dare, of course," I heard Jennifer say. Oh, this might be interesting.

"Okay. Think you can show us the cheer routine for the next season?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh... But Madison would kill me."

"Yeah, by sitting on her," I muttered. Stupid Madison, who cares about her? My train of though was interrupted though when Spencer hitched her breath as I brushed higher up her thigh.

Vanessa must have convinced her to do it, because she got up and Jay gave her a beat. The routine was okay, but not nearly as interesting as the blond next to me. I continued stroking her thigh, and she shivered, making me grin. I got you now Spencer. Now to go in for the kill. I grazed her inner thigh, and she let out a gasp, which only made me grin wider.

I ran my fingers along her skin, making her breath in sharply.

"Ahh..." she said shakily. Baby C what am I going to do with you? I'm just barely touching you and you're all mine. What would happen if we took this further? I smiled at the image in my head until I caught a bit of the conversation I had been unaware of.

"I'll go with Truth. Never know what kind of Dare you'd give me..." Dani said.

"Too bad," Jennifer said. "Say, Dani. Am I a better kisser than Ashley?"

What?! I thought, freezing up. Whatever, I don't care, I decided as I started stroking Spencer once more, causing her to let out a little pant she tried to hold in.

"I have to say, I don't remember well. Come here, will you?" Dani said with a smug smirk.

"Yes?"

Dani wrapped her arm behind Jennifer's neck, pulling her in, and I clenched my jaw. I'm not jealous or anything, really, I swear. But I don't really want to focus on them making out, so I shot my hand up Spencer's shirt to the side of her bikini, making her moan. Geez Spence. Lucky for you I was the only one who heard that. Now she's biting her lip on that adorable way of hers, and I really want to lean over and kiss her, but I have self control. Yeah, who knew right?

Dani and Jen stopped making out and Tom made a few remarks I didn't bother to hear. Dani liked her lips in satisfaction and turned to me.

"Yeah, you've definitely got technique. Ash?"

"Haha, no way Dani. I'm busy enough with one girl ... on my hands," I said with a smirk and raised eyebrows, playing it cool.

"Oh? Don't think you can take two?"

"Dan, you know perfectly well how many I can take," I said, causing Kyla to shove her hands over her ears. Told you I would get you back Ky. And I wasn't even trying that time.

"Then I guess Jennifer wins," Dani said, with a disappointed shake of the head. "But hey, I still think we haven't seen enough gay action in here. Those white bracelet people definitely aren't doing their job right... So Spencer, Truth or Dare?"

She started to say truth, but my hand found its way back to her bikini, changing her mind with just my thumb.

"Hah! D... Dare then," she said, and I looked over to Dani as she read my thoughts with just a glance.

"Spencer, I dare you to kiss Ashley. Senseless," the dare made me grin ear to ear. Thanks Dani, I knew I could count on you.

Spence closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay." Then she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Ash... stop your hand. Or I..."

"Or you what?" I said teasing her, pushing her. "Make me, Spencer," I said, pushing my hand against her hot center, causing her to gasp.

"Say? Aren't you a little wet?" I said, pushing her further, daring her with my eyes.

She growled, swear to god, yes growled at me and shoved us into the ground, pinning my shoulders down. I just looked up at her, daring her to do something, and pressing my hand harder against her center. She growled again…that's actually seriously sexy—whoa there Carlin! She caught me by surprise as she crashed her lips into mine. She kissed me furiously, biting my lower lip as I smiled into the kiss and moved my hand from between her legs to the small of her back.

She growled at me again—did I mention how sexy that is?—and shoved her tongue into my mouth as I moaned, feeling wetness creep between my legs. Oh, you're not getting away with that Carlin. I pushed my tongue against hers, trying to fight back, but she had me, so I gave in, moving my hand to her hair and massaging slow circles on her scalp, getting wetter as our kisses got more heated.

My leg found its way between hers, and she pulled back suddenly with a gasp. All I could do was lay there and attempt to catch my breath. I sat up slowly looking into her eyes, now a darker shade of blue.

"Fuck, Carlin. No one has ever owned me like that before. Fuck." How the hell did she do that to me?

I stared up at her until the other broke into applause. Oh yeah, there are other people here. I forgot about that.

Kyla was staring at Spence, and Dani was on her side in laughter. I was going to say something, but in walked in my hero of the moment, Aiden, to break the tension, carrying some beer. Ok, I promise never to use the words hero and Aiden in the same sentence again, but I seriously owed him even though he didn't know it. Maybe I'll ease up on him a bit, just for tonight.

"Who wants a bottle?" he said, causing a rush toward the beer from all but me and Spencer. I was vaguely aware of him throwing a beer at me, and I just barely caught it before it hit the ground.

"So what did I miss?" Aid asked, settling next to the fire.

"Hot girl on girl action," Tom said, smug.

"You're kidding?"

"No way, man."

"Oh shit!!"

"You said it, man."

Aiden groaned.

"Anyway, Spencer. Your turn."

She woke from her daze to continue the game.

"Daniel, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Can you really hack into the school's system?" Kyla asked when it was clear Spencer couldn't.

I didn't pay attention to his answer, too lost in my thoughts about Spence. I downed my beer and snuggled closer to baby C, wrapping my arm around her and absentmindedly stroking her collar bone. She didn't react this time, just kept staring into the fire until she decided to speak up.

"Hey. Where are Aaron and Peter?" she asked, causing everyone to look around the fire.

"That's right. I haven't seen either of them since dinner," Hannah said, standing to search the camp.

Spence got up and grabbed the lamp from Hannah to look for them. Hey, that's not fair, now I'm cold. Get back here baby C.

She walked back after a few moments, saying "They're okay. Just... tired, I guess."

"Wonder what could have got them so tired..." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Ashley!" Kyla snapped at me.

"Offended by gay sex Kyla? You should get used to it though," I said with a smirk, now having repaid her for her earlier comment about Aiden. Ew. Makes me shudder just to think about it.

"Whatever. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm heading off to bed."

"Mhh, me too. Starting to feel rather tired," someone said with a yawn.

Everyone made their way to their tents within a few minutes, and I was left by the dying fire with Spencer.

I gently took her hand, pulling her into me a bit. "Come on, we should go too," I said, a yawn escaping as she turned to face me.

She nodded with heavy eyes. "Mhh, I'm following you."

I walked into the tent to see our sleeping bags and mattresses set up, courtesy of Aiden. Spence started struggling with her bikini top under her shirt, and I started stripping to get into my pj's. Spence looked over, then quickly shut her eyes.

"Heh, baby C. A naked girl's body is nothing you've not seen before. Besides, it's your fault I have to change underwear..." I said, teasing her, and even in the dark her blush was unmistakeable.

"G'night," I said, tired, settling into my sleeping bag.

"Sleep well, Ash. And...sorry for earlier."

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about. That was totally hot." I said smirking, seeing her smile as well.

She shut her eyes, and she looked so beautiful, I kissed her before I could stop myself, then quickly retreated.

"Ash?" she asked and I considered not answering. I waited a while before giving her a response.

"Mhh?"

"Truth or Dare?"

What? I'm too tired for your games "...the fuck Spencer?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Too late to pretend I'm asleep, I sighed, seeing no way out.

"I'm guessing you want me to say dare, eh?"

I couldn't see her, but I heard her nod as her chin brushed her sleeping bag.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do that again," she said confidently. I rolled over to face her, looking right into her eyes, she smiled, and my usual grin found its way onto my face. I leaned in slowly, cupping her cheek with my hand.

She was ready this time, and not about to let me leave. She kissed me back, soft this time, completely different from the earlier dare. I ran my thumb along her cheek softly before retreating again.

Then, just above a whisper, I say "Sleep well, baby C."

**I'll update before the week is over, promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Ch. 9, as promised :) I might even be able to pump another Ch. out before the weekend is over...we'll see. It kind of depends on how bad you want it ;)**

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine. How sad :'( **Ok, is anyone else noticing my overuse of smileys? Not important, but the story is, so here you go:**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up and it was still fairly dark, which is kind of unusual for me. Yeah, and it really sucked because I was having this great dream involving the blonde next to me…speaking of which…

I rolled over to look at an adorably sleeping Spencer. You know how cute she is when she's awake? Well double that and that's how adorable she looks right now, asleep, her face scrunched up a bit because her hair fell to her cheek. I pushed the hair out of her face, and scooted my sleeping bag a bit closer, (should I wrap my arm around her? No, it might weird her out) then fell asleep again.

I felt something heavy against my shoulders when I came to again, and blinked my eyes open to see Spence with her arm around my shoulders. Aww. Even in her sleep she can't stay away. I had my doubts, and a couple of times I thought she might turn tail and run, but she's too headstrong for that. Like last night, when she put all her anger into that amazing kiss…yeah, that's right, I said amazing, you know why? NO ONE has ever had that much control over me. There I admitted it: Spencer Carlin has control over me.

Damn, what now? …I think I need more sleep.

Waking up for the third time this morning, I noticed a new sensation: hunger. And I smell food. Damn you stomach, can't you see I just want to waste the day away in Spencer's arms? Maybe her stomach will betray her too and I'll feel less bad. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Spencer?" her eyes fluttered a bit, but no actual signs of being awake. Time for desperate measures "Hey, baby C? We should get up soon or else we're going to miss breakfast."

Her eyes shot open and I smiled, "I knew you would react to that," I said, and unable to hold my laugh in anymore, chuckled softly.

She pouted at me, which only made my laugh stronger, then I stretched and shook her arm off.

"As much as I'd love to stay with you in this cramped up tent, breakfast wins," and believe me, I tried to convince my stomach otherwise.

She gave me her best shocked face, "You mean food is more important than me?"

I could only grin, like an idiot. "Unless you're happy with me having you for breakfast, I need some consistent food in me to get going." Ah, there's that Davies witt.

She bit her lip to hold her tongue, but then raised her eyebrows. "Okay. But does that mean I can't eat you for starters?"

"Oh baby, you can eat me all the time any time," I said with a wink, laughing as she licked her lips, then desperately trying (and failing) to not stare at her lips and imagine kissing her.

"I bet I can get dressed and ready before you do," I said, trying to bring out her competitive and headstrong nature, because that seems to work out well for me. Mmhmm all that teasing gets Spencey all frustrated and then she has to let it out somewhere.

"Oh yeah?" See, what did I tell you, she's competitive.

"Yeah," I said, with no intention of letting her win. Which is why I decided to play dirty and I kept her from her clothes. Or maybe I just did that to watch her walk around in her underwear…

"Ash! Get your arse off my bra! That's cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war honey," I said with a smirk.

"Whoever said that was an idiot. Now, let me get to my underwear."

"Nope," I said with an even bigger grin. Now she has to come get it. Which is exactly what she did, lunging at me, hands grabbing.

"Spen-cer! Groping me already?"

"Oh, shut up," she said, trying to shove me, but tripping over the sleeping bag she was still half in and bringing me down with her, like dominoes.

"And here you are, on top of me again."

"It's your fault!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," I said grinning then taking the opportunity to shift under her and zip up my genes,

"I win."

She looked down at me, and deciding I was indeed dressed, she said "You cheated."

I don't care Carlin. "You lose."

"Meanie…" she said starting to pout again, looking very much like a five year old.

"Give me a kiss."

She paused, staring at me. "We hadn't betted a kiss."

"Whatever," I said, leaning up to kiss her. When she didn't kiss back, something had to be done, so I lightly nibbled her lower lip, which worked like a charm. She pushed her lips against mine (I told you she has to let out that frustration somewhere) and I didn't want it to end, but my lungs were begging for something which I figured out was air, so I pulled back, panting.

"Shit Spence. This is going to sound cliché but you're such a great kisser."

And there it is, that blush I love so much. While she was caught off guard, I pushed her shoulders and trapped her under me, feeling like Nala in that one scene in The Lion King. Yeah, I'm a sucker for Disney movies.

I kissed her again, this time taking control. Her hands snaked into my hair, but I didn't let it catch me off guard, slipping my tongue into her mouth as she gasped. I explored her mouth, getting to know every inch of it, then massaging my tongue against hers. She tastes soo good…I wonder what else tastes good…

"In ten minutes we'll stop serving breakfast! Last call!" Yeah, I was definitely thinking of food on that last one. Cough.

I pulled back, reluctantly.

"We should get going."

She just nodded, dumbfounded, and I stared at the state I put her in before getting up and handing Spence her bra, then leaving her to find her t-shirt herself.

"So did you guys do the dirty last night?" Aiden said, raising his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and pushed past him. Pig.

Ok wait, why didn't I make some witty innuendo-filed comment to that? _Because you like her and want to protect her innocence, so you'd rather not have people get the wrong idea._ Uhh, no it's because…ok, I got nothing.

I walked past the fire to Jen, got a piece of toast from her, and sat to eat it.

Spence walked over to join me, and as soon as she sat she stole a bit of my toast. Hey, since when is she allowed to do that? _Since she got you whipped._ Oh shut up inner voice. Sometimes I really hate being right all the time, because that makes you right too.

"Heya Spencer," Jen said, breaking me from my argument with myself, which is probably, scratch that, **definitely** a good thing. Ashley Davies does not argue with herself. _Yes she does_.

Spence saying my name brought me out of my head again.

"I'll have the same as Ashley please."

I turned to look at her, but she was watching Jen leave.

Hey, you're so not allowed to do that. Now you get poked.

"Now now baby C, checking out other girls?"

"What if I am?" She said, turning to me with mischief in her eyes.

"Then I get jealous and massively possessive," I said with a slight growl.

"Then I totally was checking her out. I mean, those legs? Delicious," she said, wiggling her eye brows.

Oh no she did-n't! I tackled her, and we ended up in a similar position to our earlier one, which did not go unnoticed by Spencer, who whined at me (which is almost as adorable as when she pouts).

"Why do we always end up like this?"

"Because this is the way I like you best. And, admit it, you like it," I said with a smile, before dropping it and putting on my serious face.

"But back to business," I said, leaning to her ear. "You," I said, biting her ear. "Are," bite again. "Mine," one last nip.

I pulled back and stared into those distracting blue things some people call 'eyes'. "Understand?"

And just as I was about to kiss her, someone had to ruin the moment.

"Hawt!" Tom shouted, practically drooling.

I turned and scowled at him, shifting my weight on Spencer and making her gasp. My b, that one really was an accident.

I was going to cuss him out, or at least give him a good talking to, when baby C tapped me on the shouder.

"Mhh?" I said, turning back to her and sifting my weight again.

"Ash, we got the gay bracelets. Pouncing on each other and making out is what we're supposed to do anyway."

Huh? Bracelets? Come on think… "Oh, right. Yeah. I had, uh, forgotten about that." Damn. And here I thought she might have come around.

Back to business. I got off Spencer and faced Tom.

"Enjoy the show while it lasts, Tommy boy. I certainly enjoyed yours and the boys' yesterday."

He stared at me like a fish. That is, until Kyla walked by and he followed after her, not bothering to close his mouth.

Jen came back with Spencer's breakfast and when she left, Spence kept her eyes otherwise occupied, and I grinned.

She nibbled at her toast, and I stole a few bites (few, meaning more than one, meaning I so win…win what, I don't know, but I win) as she stared at the others at camp. Don't you love how there's now an "us" and "the others"?

When she finished her toast, she tried to leave but I grabbed her hand with my tiger-like reflexes. Yeah, okay, I like complimenting myself, it's not a crime.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled. "I'm going to socialise with other people than your tongue and the tent."

"But your tongue and mine were just about to become best friends!" I said, pouting.

"I'm sure they were," she said, laughing and sticking out her tongue.

I pretended to bite it, but she jumped out of the way and onto her feet. So, like a kid, I turned to pout and sulk to get her attention.

It worked. She got hold of my shoulder and kissed me, smiling.

"Can they still be friends?" I asked, still acting like a little kid.

"Definitely," she said grinning and walking off.

Then Samantha walked up behind me.

"So did you guys…you know…" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?!" Ok, so it was just her and Aiden, but still.

"Yeowch. You're not this grumpy when you get some, so I'm gonna guess the answer to my question is no."

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Shoulda tapped that while you had the chance Ash…" she said, walking away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms tighter. She just turned around, gave me a look, and kept walking.

Oh yeah, Spencer goes back to being straight after this weekend…which ends…uh…Friday was the party, yesterday was Saturday, which makes today…Sunday?! No, it can't end today. Now I'm in a bad mood.

Oh look there's Aiden, in an apron. That cheered me up.

I walked over to him.

"Nice apron Aid, pink really is your color."

"Shut up, you're just mad because you didn't get laid last night."

Can everyone move on from that now? Seriously.

"Well you didn't get any either because Kyla was in her tent, with Tom, probably doing..." Ew, I stopped myself there, but he got the picture that was unfortunately in my head.

"Ew Ash, we did not!" Speak of the devil. And I don't mean that in the metaphorical way.

"Good to know," I said, able to shake the image out of my head. That is, until I looked up to see Aiden kissing Kyla. Now I'm nauseous.

I turned to look at anything but them and my gaze fell on Spencer. I just smiled goofily at her talking to Nessie, who caught my gaze for half a second before looking back to Spencer, serious.

I wonder what they're talking about…eh, it doesn't matter.

I just grinned again, happy to be here with Spence, even if it meant sharing space with a few undesireables.

**So whadda ya say? Want another chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, Ch. 10 because you asked for it. Enjoy it while it lasts hough, because I think I'm going to slow down again. I'll probably wait until Jonz puts up a new Ch of TPOTS before I update, just so I stay far enough behind to read Ash correctly.**

**Chapter 10**

"So guys, we were thinking for this afternoon, we'd play cards," Daniel said.

"Without clothes?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Sammy said, rolling her eyes.

"So what's the point?"

"Okay then. For Ashley, the winner at all the card tables gets whatever he or she likes for the afternoon."

"Much better." Oh **so** much better. Because we al know what, or rather who I want this afternoon ;)

Daniel and Samantha set up four tables with different games at each one. The winner from each table went on to play the winners from the other tables until there was only one left standing. At first I was into it, but card playing is not really my forte, so I decided to talk to Spencer, who I was sitting next to.

"So uh, what were you and Nessie talking about earlier?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Jealous, Ashley?"

"No, of course not!" Ashley Davies does not get jealous. People get jealous of her. So, uh, why did I ask? "I was just wondering. And the way she put her arm around you and all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Right, that's why I asked.

Spencer bit her lip and tried her hardest no to laugh, but it didn't work. I couldn't blame her…hell, I wanted to laugh at me. That doesn't mean she gets off free though, so I hit her on the arm.

"Don't make fun of me!" Yeah, only I'm allowed to make fun of me.

"Come on Ash, you couldn't have said that without thinking just how much I was going to taunt you about it."

"Yeah well… you taunt me, I'll tease you."

"In a way I'll like?"

"… Probably." She gave me the biggest grin ever, and I winked back.

She looked spaced for a minute, then turned her attention to something that wasn't me. Hey, that's not fair, what's more important than me? Cards? Oh yeah, there's a card game going on and the winner gets whatever they want. I have the feeling I'm losing, because I haven't been paying attention at all. But you wouldn't either if you were me, ok. This game is sooo boring.

"Nothing's happening," I whined.

"Shh!" was all I got from the very involved players at our table.

Seriously, how can they be into this? I'm bored out of my fucking mind! I'd have more fun staring into a mirror! Then again, I like staring at myself a bit more than the average person. I can't help it if I look damn good.

Suddenly, Spencer interrupted my internal monologue. Did I really just say that? Never mind, just pay attention to Spencer. (Like I could pay attention to anything else?)

"Ash? Maybe if you concentrated on the game you'd enjoy it more, plus you'd get a chance at getting what you'd like for the day." No thanks, I'm too easily distracted by my looks and you.

"Oh but baby C, I already get what I want."

She raised her eyebrow again. "Oh really? And how would you manage that?"

"Sweetie, it's easy. I'd start with you since it seems that most of the camp is smitten with you by now anyway, so you'd be a good strategic start."

"Sure, but how would you get me?" Spencer, Spencer, Spencer…you have so much to learn.

"Well, that's the easiest bit." I leaned in to Spencer, putting my hand on her thigh and pressing my lips to her ear.

Walking my hand up her thigh, I whispered. "I just have to...play with you in the right places. And... I think... I know exactly where."

I pulled back to see a very flushed Spencer, which made me happy. See Spence, I always get what I want.

She turned her attention to the game again, determined to win. It's a good thing one of us is paying attention, because I sure as hell am not winning at this point. Ok, I'm done. I'm bored as hell, and I'm losing. I threw my cards down on the table and just walked away.

I wandered to the next table over and sat next to Aaron.

"Hey," I said, sitting down.

"Hey bitch," he said with a smile.

I pointed my finger at his chest, looking dead serious. "That's sexy bitch to you."

"Oh, excuse me."

"Ok, but it better not happen again."

"Hey sexy bitch," Dani said from next to me. When did she get there? "So did you and Spence pick up where you left off once you were in the confines of your tent?" she asked with malice.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Since when is it everyone's business who I screw?" And seriously Dani, did I detect jealousy there?

"You're the one that usually makes it our business by bragging right after you charm the pants off some innocent schmuck," Samantha said from behind her cards.

"…and since you're not," Dani continued for him, "I'm guessing you weren't so lucky," she said with a snicker. Sam nodded her confirmation, making Dani laugh harder.

"Fuck you." Yeah, I'm grumpy now.

"With pleasure," she replied, giving me a twisted grin. Wipe that smile off your face or I'll do it for you.

"Ok, tone it down ladies, we don't want a catfight here," Aaron said, keeping me from doing anything stupid.

With that, I walked away. Ok, I admit I lost my cool a bit there. Sam's right, my sex life is no closed book, and it makes sense that Dani would ask me, just like after a night of partying we'd call each other and find out who scored. Why does this feel so different?

I headed over to Jay's table, where he had already won. After a few short minutes I was bored again, and left.

I found myself walking in the direction of Kyla's table, where Spencer also happened to be sitting.

"Really?" Spence asked in response to something I couldn't hear.

"Well... you put on quite a show last night," Kyla said, grinning. Hell yeah we did, and Kyla, I'm going to take that as a sign you liked the girl on girl show too. Damn, better keep you from my woman.

Sitting down between them, I spoke. "Don't think too hard about it baby C, it's called 'the lesbian factor'. Girls love us because they want to have a taste of liberty, men watch because... well actually, I don't know if it's because they get turned on or because they're trying to learn how to do it right," I finished with a grin. "Jay won on the other table. So, why are you two talking about last night?"

"We weren't talking about last night per se, just mentioning it." Sure Kyla, I think you had fun re-hashing it. "I said everyone liked Spencer and we'd love to have her back."

"I really do agree. I'd love to have her back. Possibly her front, as well." That made Kyla groan and Spence spaced for half a second before blushing. Considering the possibilities baby C?

I smirked. "Oh come on Ky, stop being such a prude."

"I'm not being a prude! I just don't need to know about your sexual fantasies."

"You just won't admit lesbian sex is so much better."

"You have absolutely no way of backing that up," Kyla shot at me, rather defensively I must say.

"Yeah, I do. When two girls fuck, one of them doesn't have to simulate orgasm."

"I've never had to do that!" way to get really defensive Ky. Because that reeaaally helps your case.

"I wasn't implying you had ever had to. But you instantly felt concerned, thus proving my point." Satisfied, I turned my back to Kyla and faced Spencer.

"Hey babe. I missed you."

"Hey. Uhm. Hi." Aww. She's so cute when I turn her into mush.

"But you know what? My tongue missed you even more." I pulled her neck, pressing us into a kiss. I wanted more, and started getting closer, my other hand resting on her thigh, but she pulled away, blushing.

What's wrong Spence turning back to straight already? It's not midnight yet.

Whatever. Aaron won his table, and we were waiting on Aiden's table to finish. He looked like monkey with all his over exaggerated facial features at every turn of the game. I was getting bored again and wanted to talk with Spencer, but she was engrossed in a conversation with Hannah, which I decided to interrupt. It was about cards anyway, so Spence clearly needed my rescuing from the boringest subject of all time—besides ancient History with Mr. Grogger. God that class was boring. I used it as nap time or skipped it all together.

"You're not boring baby C, are you sugar?"

"No she's not, we we're just talking about where she learnt some of the hand tours she used on me earlier," Spence said.

"Oh? I can teach you some of those too..."

That one got both of them to blush. Damn, I'm good.

"We weren't talking about...those tricks, Ashley," Hannah said quietly.

"Mhh. Just stuff from a book she has."

"I was probably the most interesting thing she ever flipped through anyway. Spencer, did you know that Hannah always licks the tip of her finger before turning a page? And that she holds the book trapped between her index and pinkie and her middle finger and ring finger?"

Hannah turned away, most likely blushing again, as a very confused looking Spencer asked, "Why is this important?"

"I'll tell you later. When I can show you. Right now, it looks like the ADHD kid is going to win."

"You mean Aiden?"

"Yeah, you've never seen him after a can of Red Bull."

"Do I want to?"

NO. No one should have to witness that. "It's a laugh in the first ten minutes, then it's like dealing with a five year old who's got a crave for chocolate."

"Oh..." Yeah. Not fun.

After a few minutes of Aiden slamming down cards and looking like a hyped up rabbit, he won his table. Then we had to suffer through his little victory dance. I was just about to smack him in the head when Dani went up behind him and did it for me. Now we're good for earlier.

Sammy stood. "So the winners from each table are Jay, Aaron, Spencer and Aiden."

"Oh great, we've got an equal number in boys and girls!" I said, looking at Aiden, who ignored me and grinned at Kyla.

"Spencer versus Jay, Aaron versus Aiden. Switch table so that it's a new game to both of you. Good luck."

Spence sat across from Jay, and I stayed where I was, looking over every once and a while to see how she was doing. She lost pretty quickly this time, and looked disappointed. Aww, poor Spency. I went over to give her a deep, lingering kiss, settling in next to her.

"Damn, what would a congratulations kiss have looked like?" Jay asked, teasing.

"And would you care to demonstrate?" Tom called, walking up to the table. I just rolled my eyes.

Spence looked really out of it, watching the other game for a while before getting up and sitting next to Andrew.

"What was that about?" Jay asked

"I dunno," I said, walking away as well, but not heading in Spencer's direction. I spotted Vanessa and decided o walk over to her. Something had been eating me all day.

"Hey Nessie," I called, going to the far side of camp where she was sitting alone.

"Hey Ash."

"So…uh…what did you and Spence talk about this morning?"

"Why don't you ask her that?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She said nothing much."

Vanessa smirked a bit. "Well I wouldn't quite call it that, but I'm not saying anything more."

I groaned.

"Sorry Ash. But really, it was no big deal. And why are you so worried anyway?"

Uhh…good question. I'll have to get back to you on that.

She cocked her head and looked at me for a second, but moved on.

"Look, it's not my business what goes on between the two of you," Thank you. Someone around here gets that. "But Spencer is a nice girl and I don't want to see her ending up like some of your other leftovers, got it?"

I nodded, a little stunned.

"Okay then," she stated simply, walking the rest of the group.

I was staring off into space, lost in my own head, mainly thinking about Spencer. Every once and a while I'd look over to see her talking to Andrew, this little crease forming between her eyebrows when he told her something, but eventually smiling. Then a certain meathead stared screaming about something or other.

"I WON!! I BEAT ALL OF YOU LOSERS!! I TOTALLY ROCK!!" Aiden said, starting to dance around again.

"Oh, perh-lease. Somebody shut him up before he starts to sing 'I'm the king of the castle'…" I shouted from my spot under the tree. Seriously, I pity the dude. He needs help.

I watched from the tree as Aiden decided to have Kyla as his prize and carried her off into the woods. Ugh, I am so not heading in that direction. Ever. Seriously, if a bear was chasing me, I'd rather turn around have my eyes clawed out than go over there and witness that, just to keep the image from scarring my brain forever.

I stood and walked toward the rest of the group, who stood in shock from Aiden's antics.

"Well, I'm bored. I suggest Aaron and Peter go join Aiden while Dani distracts Kyla and then the boys can have a threesome. Yes?"

"What!?" both Aaron and Peter shouted at the same time, causing the whole camp to burst out in laughter.

**Alright, that's probably it for a while :( Review please, and maybe I'll put up the next chapter sooner than expected.**


End file.
